The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present technology.
Aerogels are lightweight materials that have drawn significant attention due to their combination of unique properties including a high porosity (typically 95%-99%), low density (typically less than 400 kg/m3), high specific surface area, excellent thermal, acoustic, and electrical conductivities, and low dielectric constant. Over the past 70 years, researchers have mostly focused on developing inorganic aerogels such as silica, clay, and metal oxide aerogels. For instance, NASA has developed a series of silica-based inorganic aerogels for various space applications such as launch vehicles, space shuttle upgrades, interplanetary propulsion, space suits, and life support equipment. Various types of inorganic-based aerogels have also been developed and commercialized for applications in the structural insulation, clothing, aviation, automotive, and aerospace industries. However, inorganic (mainly silica) aerogels often suffer from intrinsic brittleness and a relatively high density (100-400 kg/m3), which consequently limits their use in applications where tough, strong, and low-density materials are required.